Rose Red Lips
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Enemies?Dont be so sure.How can a little rain reveal the truth to them?And what happens when they walk in on Harry and Draco fighting in an empty classroom? Femslash,PansyHermione,PPHG,Drarry,DMHP


(Disclaimer: Still don't own it) 

Tap…tap…tap…

The sound of shoes passing Pansy's dormitory door. Pansy stared at the ceiling, lying on her green-quilted four poster bed. Her mind was a tangle of twisting, trailing thoughts, slithering around like a seething snake-pit. The thought at the foremost of her mind was the one troubling her the most. She rolled over and curled into a ball, lying on her side. She used to dream of the lean, muscled figure of Draco Malfoy, with his white-blond hair and silver-grey eyes. Now all she could think of was that Granger. She came back from the holidays no longer a skinny, bushy haired bookworm but a curvy, sleek-haired teenager who had all the boys drooling over her. And now her too, thought Pansy bitterly. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and hours later sleep finally came to her, although she was accompanied by a beautiful figure with deep hazel eyes.

Pansy's next few weeks were filled with surreptitious glances and unnoticed looks. She sat in the back of the Divination classroom, deep in thought. Hermione Granger, who half the boys in Hogwarts lusted over, never went out with any of them. She could've chosen any of them, yet she stayed single. It was strange. Pansy could understand why guys went crazy over her, her beautiful eyes, tiny waist, and her deep, rose-red lips…Lips that begged to be kissed. Pansy could imagine how they would taste, sweet and sugary. She could almost feel their bodies flush together as one and Hermione's now perfect teeth gently biting on her own cherry lips. Pansy was startled out of these thoughts, however, by the shrill exclamation,

"My dear! I have never felt such a strong aura! What in the name of Merlin could you have been thinking of?!". Pansy's cheeks tinged an attractive pink.

"Nothing…" she said, amazingly still managing to retain a calm composure, but giving Trelawney a warning look that made the professor hesitate, before hurriedly changing subject and continuing her lecture on crystal ball gazing. Pansy let out the breath she had been holding, and went back to her reflections, making Trelawney jump and briefly glance inquisitively, though cautiously, at Pansy. She handed each member of the class a crystal ball and wandered off to the side of the room furthest from Pansy to help some Hufflepuff. Pansy looked lazily into the crystal ball, thinking how pointless this was, Trelawney had said no one would be able to see anything in them, that it took a few years, and that they should just try and 'feel their auras pulsing!'. Stupid old bat. Her heart skipped a beat as the smiling face of Hermione Granger appeared amongst the swirling white smoke. Pansy's eyes widened and she gaped in astonishment at the crystal ball. She then quickly tore her gaze from the image before her, shaking her head to make it go away, and avoided looking at the crystal ball for the rest of the lesson, in case anyone looked over and saw what she had seen.

From her seat in the corner of the library, Pansy could stare unnoticed at Hermione. No one called her mudlblood anymore, no one called _anyone_ mudblood anymore. The Slytherins had all gone to Dumbledore, and he had agreed to let them stay at Hogwarts rather than returning to their parents, who would undoubtedly force them to become slaves to the Dark Lord in everything but name. Pansy sighed. She finally admitted to herself why she sympathised with the boys practically stalking Hermione. She too had fallen hard for none other than Hermione Granger. Two girls who the whole school believed to be deadly enemies. Pansy shook her head self-depreciatingly, almost amused. She looked down at the book she was 'studying', slightly confused. She had never fallen for a girl before, but then, unbidden, the image of her and Hermione kissing flashed through her mind. She then realised how _right_ it felt, to imagine her arms wrapped around Hermione's shapely waist, as opposed to the muscled biceps of various members of the Slytherin quidditch team. She looked up again, and to her surprise, her eyes connected with Hermione's. Just for a second, Pansy thought she saw curiosity, sadness, and… _longing_…in the girl's eyes, but a second later she saw she must have been mistaken, as Hermione brought up her guard again, narrowing her eyes out of habit, all emotion hidden, before returning to her studying.

At dinner, Pansy ignored the gawping boys that stared at her as usual. She knew she was gorgeous, and had grown used to the stares. Pansy too had changed dramatically over the holidays; the puppy fat had all dropped off her revealing a shapely body, and making her face beautiful, nothing like the pug-dog she had resembled the year before. Between them she and Hermione had almost the whole school wrapped round their little fingers, yet neither of them seemed to be interested. She sat on the Slytherin bench and picked at some food. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and searched for the face she had promised herself she wouldn't. When she found it she was startled to find herself once again looking directly into the eyes of Hermione Granger. That seemed to be happening increasingly often lately. The two girls glared at each other mechanically, with no real feeling, as they turned back to their food. Pansy clutched at her goblet in frustration, and in doing so she realised her hands were shaking, just from that single brief look. She stood up sharply, striding out of the Hall. "Get a grip!" she thought to herself angrily. Unbeknownst to Pansy a pair of sadly bemused eyes followed her out of the Hall.

The next day was a Saturday. Students were milling aimlessly around the grounds, drinking in the rare sunlight. Pansy was sitting under a tree, and for what must've been the thousandth time that day, found herself thinking of a certain Gryffindor. Without warning, it began to rain steadily. Pansy stayed huddled miserably into the huge, gnarled tree roots, raindrops mingling with the bitter tears running down her face. Another girl had remained in the rain, though she was just beginning to drag herself back towards the castle. Stumbling over a sprawling tree root the book she was carrying fell in the mud. Sighing she stood up, brushing down her robes. Straightening after retrieving her book she found herself looking straight at Pansy Parkinson. Pansy saw Hermione's mask fall into place as she turned coldly, and began to make her way to the great oak doors of the castle, pausing when Pansy's hand gripped her arm.

"What, Parkinson? Only I have more important things to do than stand here and be insulted by a Slytherin." Her words cut Pansy more than any knife could have.

"Sure, go ahead and jump to the conclusion I'm going to stand here wasting my time throwing meaningless arguments at you. I thought the Gryffindors were meant to be all pro-interhouse unity. How wrong can you get?" she snapped back, dropping Hermione's arm like she had been burned.

"Oh…" Hermione looked stunned. Her arm hung limply at her side. "Why…why would _you_ be nice to _me_?" she asked, confused and, Pansy thought…hopeful? Or maybe she was just imagining it.

"Because…Well…Oh screw it - because I love you!" Pansy hissed frustratedly, grabbing Hermione and kissing her passionately, wanting to memorise the feel of those lips on hers before Hermione pushed her away in disgust. To her great surprise she found Hermione kissing back. Pansy jumped, then smiled as Hermione tugged on Pansy's lower lip with her teeth and slowly ran her tongue along it, coaxing her lips apart. Hermione deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies firmly together, exactly as Pansy had imagined. She surfaced for air, breathless. Hermione smiled flirtatiously, saying,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that… I love you too Pansy." Pansy's only reply was to grab Hermione's wrist, pull her towards her and kiss her again. When they had finished, Hermione slipped her hand into Pansy's and said, grinning mischievously, "It's getting cold, lets go back to the castle and find an empty classroom". Pansy laughed happily, and the two girls walked through the rain and the great oaken doors of the Great Hall. They attracted a few curious stares, walking hand in hand along the corridor, but they were happily oblivious to this.

They reached the end of the corridor and opened the door to a classroom just in time to see Harry Potter push Draco Malfoy backwards, ducking the punch thrown at him. Harry threw back a punch of his own which Draco narrowly avoided. Despite the frustration evident in the pair's blazing eyes, Hermione and Pansy thought fleetingly that neither seemed to be truly willing to hurt the other. As Harry grabbed Draco's wrist as it neared his face the two girls began to step forward to intervene, but froze as they witnessed what happened next. Draco shoved Harry hard against the stone wall. Both paused, panting heavily eyes locked. Something in Draco visibly broke at last, and he grabbed the back of Harry's neck, pulling their lips together and kissing him furiously, keeping the rest of Harry's body pinned to the wall with his own. Harry looked fleetingly shocked, then looked as though he was about to melt in Draco's arms, knees buckling. Seconds later he seemed to recover and kissed Draco back with equal furious passion, twisting so that he was the one forcing Draco against the wall, who breathed in sharply. Pansy and Hermione coughed loudly, now wearing identical grins. Harry and Draco jumped round and hurried to straighten out ties and flatten ruffled hair. Their looks of guilt and confusion at being caught as they were, changed to ones of curiosity and confusion at Hermione and Pansy's intertwined fingers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Pansy delightedly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up Pansy" said Draco, flushing. Hermione smirked, one worthy of Draco himself;

"Oh well. I suppose we're going to have to find ourselves another classroom, we'll leave you two to it…" Hermione snatched Pansy's hand once more and dragged her from the classroom into the next available empty one, both girls giggling at the looks on Harry and Draco's faces.

"Are they?..."asked Harry uncertainly.

"I think so…" replied Draco. Both remained staring at the now empty doorway, but a moment later they caught each others eye, recalling what they had just done. Draco blushed slightly, "We, err…Harry…I think we need to talk."

"We could." responded Harry, the corner of his mouth curved up at Draco's discomfort. Hoping it meant that Draco felt the same way for Harry as Harry himself did for Draco, Harry took a chance and spoke seductively in Draco's ear,

"Or you could just…_show_ me…"

"Mmm…" pondered Draco, a smile forming on his kiss-bruised lips. He put his hands flat against Harry's muscled chest and pushed him slowly backwards until Harry found himself once again pressed against the wall.

"That could work" finished Draco.

"So, what was it you wanted to 'talk' to me about…Malfoy?" breathed Harry, smirking as his Slytherin side took over. The hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood up as he felt Harry's warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"You talk too much, shut up for once will you Potter?" Draco breathed back, further closing the distance between them.

Harry smirked, "Make me Malfoy," he whispered dangerously. Draco did, cutting him off before he could say anything else by firmly pressing his lips against Harry's.

Along the corridor Hermione and Pansy finally found their own, previously unoccupied, classroom. Hermione's giggles stopped abruptly as she turned from locking the door to see Pansy leaning on the teacher's desk, the first few buttons of her top undone to reveal a red-laced bra. With an innocent expression Pansy enquired,

"So…Where were we…?" Hermione walked over and sat on the desk, knees either side of Pansy's hips.

"Hmmm…" she pretended to consider Pansy's words, "I think I remember…" she finished, smiling as she leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
